The Celebration - New Year Special!
by CTs-Th
Summary: Bowser and Mario had a New Year festival together. The festival was quite special, somebody found his new love. Somebody improved her relation. What's happen? find out inside this story! 2 pairs 2 styles! Rated T for normal theme, celebration and sweet love. HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013!


**Hello readers! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013! This is my gift for you all. I hope I made it "special" and "sweet". (Cus I'm newbie, duh.)**

**However, this story contained both "normal pair" and "yaoi pair". Oh hey! don't walk away! I just tried to make it "compatible" for all readers. (Sorry but, no yuri pair) Even you like yaoi or not, I recommend you to read 'em all. Don't be scare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Celebration_

"Hey, wake up!" Bowser junior ran into Ludwig's room. He truly didn't know who he's gonna wake first.

"huh? It's 6 P.M. now?" Ludwig woke up slowly, yawned and looked at the clock.

Suddenly he shuddered. It's 7 P.M. now.

"I'm late!" He quickly put on his blue shell.

"Not only you, nobody wake up yet," Junior said. "We have to wake up everybody before our guest come," Junior hurry.

Then two of them spreaded out. They ran to everybody's room. woke everybody up.

Five minutes later. everybody was in main hall.

"We have to set up quickly, fifteen minutes left," Bowser looked at the clock.

Lugwid, Lemmy and Larry ran to kitchen. Grasp everything they need to BBQ party.

"Don't forget the stove," Lemmy reminded. He ran on foot, yes, on foot. He didn't have enough time to grab a ball and roll on it.

"I'll get the spices, you go get the meat" Larry ordered.

Suddenly, Ludwig crashed into the stove, making every piece of the stove scattered all over the kitchen.

"Gah," Ludwig groaned in pain. His leg bleeds out but Larry and Lemmy didn't notice it.

"Uh oh," Lemmy said seriously.

"You guy leave me here, I'll take care of this," Ludwig stood up. Blood slowly bleed out of the cut.

Larry and Lemmy nodded. They took everything as much as they can and left the kitchen.

Ludwig slowly collected the stove pieces, piece by piece. Slow and steady. Will he collect all the piece and bring them to Bowser on time before the party?

Who know?

* * *

At basement floor. storage room.

"We need to deliver it to servants," Iggy told Roy and Wendy. They opened the door.

"The problem is," Roy surprised. "Where is it?" the door opened, revealed many shelf and a pile of box in front of them. Their eyes grew wide in amazed.

"Spread out! We need to find it quickly!" Wendy commanded. They separate and ran into the room.

* * *

Morton and Junior ran to warehouse.

"How many table do we need?" Junior asked Morton.

"Well... Let me count it, one... two... three... four..." Oh poor Morton, he forgot it again.

"Oh! Twenty!" finally he remembered!

"Alright, and how about chairs?" Junior asked again.

"hmmm... forty," Morton calculated.

"Then, we have to run between this warehouse and the garden almost 10 times," junior thought.

"Oh come on. We can make it through easier," Morton smiled. He looked at carts, he got an idea.

* * *

At garden.

"Oh, three minutes left! Nobody comes here yet!" Bowser looked at the clock.

"We're coming!" Bowser turned to the sound. Roy was running to him with a box full of fireworks. Then Iggy and Wendy.

The koopa king was really pleased. "Bring them to all servants around the castle," he commanded.

"We're coming too!" Lemmy called. Larry and Lemmy met Bowser.

"Hey dad, where's the table?" Larry wondered.

Bowser was about to answer. but everybody heard a wheel sound. Everybody turned to look what's happen. They saw Junior and Morton pushed the carts full of tables and chairs.

"Here we come!" Morton shouted. Finally they reached on time.

"Alright, everybody was here, aren't we?" Bowser said.

"Ludwig still inside the kitchen, he's collecting stove's pieces!" Lemmy told Bowser.

"Oh no!" The koopa king looked at the clock. "There's no time! Let's set up now!" Bowser ordered. Everybody started their work quickly.

*ding-dong* The bell sound came out of megaphone in the garden, the sound echoed in every direction.

"I'll go get them," Roy said. He ran through the castle and reached the front door. the koopaling opened the door, show up his guest.

"Hello!" Mario said. He was in tuxedo. Luigi too. Princess peach dressed in pink dresses, her "forever" favourite colors.

"Oh hello sir, welcome to the party. You're the first guest, let me bring you to the party," Roy greeted.

Oh, if you wonder why Mario group and Bowser group were having a party together. I'll tell you.

Every important days of the year. Bowser stopped kidnapping Princess Peach and Mario stopped invading Bowser's castle. They stopped fighting and came celebrate together. This time Bowser had undertaken to make the festival.

Mario, Luigi and Peach followed Roy. They looked at the ceiling while walking. The hall way had decorated with colorful lights and rainbow ropes. The wall had painted with the colorful spray and paints. The red carpet on the floor, it's so long a carpet that it can stretches throughout the hall way.

"Wow, this hall way looks beautiful when decorated," Mario appreciated.

"Yeah, we let our servants made it by themselves. They're really stylish," Roy explained.

"Oh, then next time may I borrow your servants to decorate our festival?" Princess asked.

"Sure, anytime," Roy answered.

* * *

Finally they reached the garden. Bowser and another koopalings just finished their works.

"Phew!... Oh, they're coming," Bowser called everybody.

Mario, Luigi and Peach entered the castle. *ding-dong*. The bell rang again.

"I'll go get it," now Iggy said. He ran into the castle.

"Welcome to the party, er... sorry, it's pretty quite here 'cus nobody came here yet," Bowser apologized.

"Never mind, I think everybody will come later," Peach said.

"Hmmm... I thought you have a BBQ," Luigi said, he looked at the meat, spices and a box of BBQ grilling tool. "but, where's the stove?"

"Oh, yeah. Ludwig on the way to carry it here," Bowser told Luigi.

"Then what are we suppose to do now?" Mario asked.

"I think we just have to wait," Larry said.

* * *

Iggy opened the front door. Revealed several toads and koopalings.

"Hey Iggy!" the lime-shelled and haired koopaling shouted.

"Hey Mic! you come too!" Iggy called.

"Welcome to the party!" Iggy greeted everybody. "I'll bring you all to the garden," Iggy said.

Then everybody follow Iggy to the garden. Mic was talking with Iggy while walking.

"Hey Iggy, do Ludwig's here?" the red shelled koopaling asked Iggy. His flame-color haired made him looks like Bowser, except he didn't have horns.

"Yeah, why he have to absent? he always enjoy such a great party," Iggy answered. "And I think you're Ludwig's friend, right?"

"Yes, my name is Seppa, nice to meet you," Seppa said.

"Nice to meet you too," Iggy said. They shook hand and continue to walking.

While on the hall way. Everybody enjoyed looking at every part of the hall way. It's really beautiful. Iggy talked with Seppa about the school. Seppa told Iggy that he's really close with Ludwig while at school. They spent almost time together.

"I feel something when be with Ludwig" Seppa said. "My heart beat faster when I looked at him. I think I love him," he confess, his face turned pink. He smiled dreamy and looked at the star outside the window. "I love his hair style, his fang style and his habit."

"Hmm... I see," Mic said. "I hope Ludwig will accept it," he bless Seppa.

"Thanks," the red koopa said.

A moment passed, everybody reached garden.

Bowser was nervous now, Ludwig not came to the party yet! Where's he?

"I think it's too long now," Bowser said.

"I think something happen to Ludwig," Bowser Junior said.

Everybody were in anxious situation now. Then suddenly...

"Hey king dad, where should I place the stove?" everybody looked back. Ludwig was carrying the stove. His feet were covering with blood.

"Ludwig!" everybody shouted.

Seppa was the first person who ran to Ludwig. He held Ludwig's foot. "Are you alright?"

Ludwig put down stove and stared at Seppa. "..Y..Yeah, I'm alright"

Then Ludwig held his foot too, his hand contact with Seppa's. They stared at each other, heart raced faster. Their face turned red.

"...Let's take you to healing room" Seppa said. He supported Ludwig to stand up by holding Ludwig's shoulder.

Bowser called some servants to help Ludwig, then he pick up a stove. Morton helped him setup the stove.

"Let's begin our BBQ!" Bowser annouced. "Yey!" everybody cheered.

He took a deep breath, then he blow a large flame toward the stove. Ready to cook.

The party began. The koopa band started playing the song. Everybody enjoys the party, dancing, eating barbeque and drinking some juice. (No alcohol in this party - Bowser.)

*ding-dong* somebody just arrived.

"I'll go get it," Lemmy said. He rolled the ball to the castle.

The party was fun, but Wendy didn't feel it. She always look at the castle gate. She felt nervous.

What's she waiting for?

* * *

At healing room. Ludwig was sitting on the bed.

"ahhh..." Ludwig sighed, "I miss the party, how bad," he complained.

Seppa came to Ludwig's bed with an alcohol in his hand. "Don't worry, the party tonight was long. I guarantee that you'll be fine before the countdown!" Seppa said, helding Ludwig's foot. It stopped bleeding now. He pour down alcohol.

"Ouch!" Ludwig cry in pain. Seppa let out Ludwig's foot then held Ludwig's hand instead.

"It's okay, it's okay," Seppa said softly. he stared at Ludwig. Then again, his heart beat faster. His face turned pink.

"Uh, thanks for help me," Ludwig speak quietly.

"You're welcome," Seppa replied. He continue wiping out blood from Ludwig's foot.

* * *

Lemmy opened the front door. Show up some koopa, koopalings, boos and Donkey Kong. Diddy kong came too.

"Oh, sorry we're late," White haired koopaling said.

"Never mind, welcome to the party!" Lemmy replied. "Let me bring you all to the party!"

While on the way.

"Wow, long time no see this castle!" Donkey Kong said.

"It's looks more tidy than before," Diddy Kong supported.

Lemmy was rooling on the ball. He looked at white-haired koopaling. Even he have a mohawk white hair but he wear a black shell. How artist he can be?

"Well, you must be Cros, Wendy's boyfriend," Lemmy guessed.

"Yes I am, hey what's you name?" Cros asked.

"Lemmy, Lemmy Koopa. Nice to meet you," Lemmy greeted.

"Nice to meet you too," they shook hand. "Wendy always talk about you," Lemmy said.

"Heh heh, we really love each other for a long time," Cros embarrassed.

They entered the garden. Wendy turned to the gate and smiled.

"Cros!" Wendy shouted, waving her hands.

"Wendy!" Cros replied back. They ran to each other. Then they hugged each other too.

*Ahem!* Suddenly they broke up. Bowser was standing in front of them.

"Well, welcome to the party!" Bowser greeted softly. "Er... will you come with me for a while Cros?" he asked.

Cros gasped. "..S..Sure," his voice shook and full with fear.

Bowser and Cros walked to quiet part of the garden.

"Hey, you and Wendy were lover for a long time," Bowser started. "I think you should give her some gift, that will make she love you more," Bowser offered. In fact, he secretly cheered Wendy and Cros be together.

"I already did it" Cros smiled . He showed Bowser a brown sack containing something inside. "I'll give her after midnight."

"Wow," Bowser surprised. "May I look inside?" Bowser asked.

"Sure, but don't tell Wendy," Cros said. He let Bowser looked inside.

Bowser looked up in surprised. "Wow... good idea!" Bowser said.

* * *

It's nearly midnight. Ludwig's foot healed. He stood near Seppa at the back of the garden.

Everybody had told to go to the stage for countdown, but Ludwig and Seppa decline the call.

_(note : BGM : Love story meet viva la vida - pianoguys /open this music, I hope it'll enchant your feeling.)_

"It's nearly midnight now," Ludwig said. He looked at the stage. There was a little concert there.

"Yeah, everything come and pass so fast this year," Seppa support.

"Did you know? I'm really have a good time with you, my best friend," Ludwig told Seppa.

"Yes, me too" Seppa said quietly. His heart now beat fast, he stared at Ludwig, looking into Ludwig's eyes.

"Hey Sep," Ludwig turned to Seppa. "Thanks for everything, you're very kind and friendly," Ludwig said. Silence.

On the stage. The concert ended, Bowser walked up to the stage and say something before they stared countdown.

"Hey, they'll start the countdown, it's gonna be really fun, doesn't it?" Ludwig said.

Suddenly, Seppa hugged Ludwig. "Oh Ludwig, ...I...I love you," Seppa said. "I love you since the first time I saw you, I don't know how to tell you. But I can't stand anymore," Seppa speak softly. His voice was shaking. "I love you Ludwig."

Ludwig, being hugged by Seppa. He hugged back.

"Me too Seppa," Ludwig replied. "I knew you feel it too, but I scare that my sense was wrong, Oh, I waiting for you for long time," Ludwig said softly.

"Now it's come," Seppa said. Then they took a deep kiss. It's was a right time, Midnight.

Every koopa in the Dark land fire the fireworks. The sky now full of the colorful fireworks. Everybody all over the festival shouted and clapping their hand. Some were yelling and dancing together.

Both Ludwig and Seppa broke up the kiss. "Happy New Year," they said simultaneously.

* * *

Cros touched Wendy's back. "Hey sweetie," he called.

Wendy stopped her action and turned to Cros "Yeah, Happy New Year Cros," she said.

"Happy New Year Wendy, I have something to give you," Cros picked up the sack.

Bowser left the stage, he walked to Cros and Wendy without making they notice him.

Cros opened the sack and picked up something inside. It's a pink shiny bow. It can glow pink in the dark. The light made everybody around the area turned and looked at it. "Please receive it," Cros said softly and smiled sweetly.

"Wow, really beautiful!" somebody shouted.

"Oh, Cros, it's really..." Wendy surprised. She rushed to Cros and gave him a hug. every watcher groaned in sweetness.

"Woo hoo," somebody yelled. Everybody appluased for Wendy and Cros.

"Well wendy, he's really tried hard to get it. This bow is rarely and precious," Bowser said. "I hope you two will love each other forever!" he blessed Wendy and Cros.

The party continue until morning had come. Everybody back to their home. Even the festival was end. But nobody will forget today. The day they have a party. The day Wendy got a special gift from Cros, her boyfriend. The day Ludwig and Seppa started their love officially.

The day everybody started their life in a new year.

_*The end*_

* * *

**Alright readers! Even it's late from new year a day or more. I hope this new year somebody will started their new love and new life. Who already have a lover, I hope you'll love each other even more and more. Well, nothing to say anymore**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013!  
**


End file.
